Sakura sakura
by RedBlue Rose
Summary: Haruka aún lo tenía tomado de la mano, lo miraba fijamente, no pestañeaba, no respiraba, en lo único que se centraba su atención era el muchacho de ojos verdes.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen...**

* * *

Los pétalos de sakura flotaban sobre el agua con un vaivén que invitaba a la calma. El aire fresco y los últimos trinos de los pájaros en el atardecen inundaban los sentidos. La primavera era palpable en cada rincón de Tokyo mientras la luz anaranjada tocaba los rascacielos y el rostro de Makoto. Se recostó mas cómodamente en la banca mientras miraba a su mejor amigo echar brazadas en el agua casi helada de la piscina, definitivamente se iba a resfriar pero esa la menor de las preocupaciones de Haru; él nunca le hacía caso si el agua estaba involucrada del alguna forma, era un caso perdido el intentar rogarle, siempre se iba a quitar la ropa y correr hasta zambullirse a riesgo de enfermarse o parecer demente frente a otros. A pesar de todo le tranquilizaba el verlo nadar, su estilo inigualable, salvaje y libre le recordaban la calidez todos los preciosos momentos que habían compartido hasta el presente; tantos los tristes como los alegres, todos y cada uno de ellos tenían un valor incalculable. Sonrió con agrado.

-Haru-chan, se está haciendo tarde – lo llamó con afecto – Tenemos que estudiar – obviamente no recibió respuesta, el pelinegro ni siquiera lo miró, pero él sabía que en unos 5 minutos el muchacho saldría del agua y Makoto estaría gustoso de ofrecerle una toalla seca. Los minutos pasaron mientras se extinguía el rastro de luz solar dando paso a la oscuridad de la noche. Cuando vio que Haru se acercó al borde de la piscina, él corrió a extenderle la mano para ayudarlo a salir mientras le regalaba una sonrisa. – hace mucho frio hoy, no creo que te puedas duchar aquí, vamos a mi apartamento que está más cerc… – Haru lo haló del brazo con una fuerza descomunal, Makoto cayó dentro de la piscina, empapándose por completo y quedando totalmente desconcertado-¡¿Haru?!

Haruka aún lo tenía tomado de la mano, lo miraba fijamente, no pestañeaba, no respiraba, en lo único que se centraba su atención era el muchacho de ojos verdes. Sin darle tiempo siquiera de registrar en su mente lo que pasaba, el pelinegro acortó peligrosamente la distancia entre los dos y estampó sus labios contra los suyos…

Makoto abrió los ojos, aún estaba oscuro, estaban en su apartamento con los libros regados a su alrededor, _todo había sido un sueño_. Haru se había quedado dormido junto a él en la alfombra. El reloj marcaba las 4 de la madrugada, faltaban 4 horas para el examen por el que se habían desvelado, debían levantarse en 2 horas para ir a la universidad. Makoto suspiró…estos sueños se estaban haciendo más recurrentes con el pasar de los días, ahondando cada vez más su incertidumbre. Sabía que Haruka lo quería como amigo pero no sabía si podía quererlo como algo más a pesar de que lo conocía muy bien, lo conocía de toda su vida. En ese momento solo podía admirarlo mientras dormía con tanta serenidad…volvía a suspirar desconsolado porque el vacío en su pecho nunca se llenaba, ni siquiera con la presencia del muchacho, ni siquiera con su cercanía…

Makoto sabía que estaba _perdidamente enamorado_ , sentía que podía disimularlo, pero algún día el sentimiento iba a estallar y no iba a poder controlar todo eso que estaba por brotar de su alma. Le dolía que el objeto de su amor y adoración siempre estuviese tan cerca y tan lejos. Que fuese su mejor amigo y no tuviese el valor para declarárselo por miedo a alejarlo de su lado. _Podía vivir sin su amor pero no sin su presencia…._

Makoto, tomó a Haruka entre sus brazos y lo depositó en su propia cama con cuidado de no despertarlo. Se aseguró de que estuviese cómodo y bien arropado. En la oscuridad, le echó una última mirada, antes de susurrar una pequeña frase y cerrar la puerta…


	2. Chapter 2

Se suponía que era un One Shot pero no lo pude dejar así...  
 _Los personajes no me pertenecen..._

* * *

Makoto se comportaba de una forma poco habitual, Haruka lo notaba desde hacía unas cuantas semanas atrás. Sus risas nerviosas, sus silencios inquietantes, las miradas perdidas y los suspiros recurrentes. No sonreía con verdadera alegría, la fachada que montaba se caía a pedazos cada vez que cruzaban la mirada. La sensación de una barrera invisible que se interponía entre los dos, ya era bien conocida, la comunicación verbal no se les daba muy bien.

El muchacho de ojos verdes lo esperaba a la salida del examen, saludándolo con una afectuosa sonrisa un tanto menos radiante de lo que solía ser cuando estaban en Iwatobi. Tal vez sentía algo diferente en él, pero existía algo que no podía cambiar nunca y no deseaba que cambiara, era su calidez. Esa calidez le reconfortaba en situaciones que podían llegar a estresarlo, esa calidez le ayudó a superar las dificultades que tuvo que pasar al llegar a una ciudad tan inmensa y ruidosa como Tokyo, esa calidez le hacía querer seguir adelante cuando se sentía abrumado… No podía confundir nunca esa sensación con ninguna otra. Tal y como lo recordaba, aquella sensación se entremezclaba en una nube de sopor, sueño y pesadez en algún punto de la noche anterior, justo cuando se quedó en el apartamento de su mejor amigo. No recordaba haberse quedado dormido en la cama y más sin embargo despertó allí. Sintió un leve vacío en el estómago al pensar en cómo su amigo prefería su bienestar en vez del propio y cuanto se preocupaba por él; comprendió cuanto afecto le era expresado y profesado día a día de manera tan simple como el preocuparse por su alimentación, confort y salud.

¿Por qué Haruka no era capaz de expresar lo mismo? ¿Por qué no podía encontrar una manera de mostrar a su amigo que también lo apreciaba? Le costaba expresar emociones, le costaba expresar afecto con cercanía física como un abrazo o tomarse de las manos-cosa que habría sido un tanto embarazosa en la época actual- pero tenía que haber una forma…

-¿Haru? ¿Vamos a comer?- le preguntó el chico más alto – El examen me ha dejado con hambre y el cereal de la mañana no me ha servido mucho – rió algo avergonzado mientras el pelinegro asentía. – Vamos por waffles con fruta. – Haruka volvió a asentir.

¿Y si tan solo hablaban? Eso también era difícil, pero tan solo bastaba recordar los malentendidos y el desastre que se había suscitado antes de su viaje a Australia, todo por no expresar lo que le ocurría. ¿Y si Makoto estaba pasando por algo similar que él en aquel tiempo? No quería que todo explotase y hubiese un desastre más que lamentar, no quería perturbar la forma en cómo se relacionaban en la actualidad.

-Makoto, ¿te pasa algo? – soltó sin previo aviso luego de que no habían cruzado palabra en un largo rato. El pelinegro notó la expresión de sorpresa desmedida de su amigo, como si nunca antes lo hubiese oído hablar. –Makot…

-¡Estoy bien! – Casi gritó el chico de ojos verdes ganándose unas cuantas miradas de los transeúntes que estaban cerca – Haru…estoy bien. –asintió varias veces como tratando de autoconvencerse. – el examen estaba duro, de alguna forma me siento muy cansado. Seguro se me quita con el desayuno – le regaló una pequeña sonrisa al abrir la puerta de la tienda.

Al cabo de un rato de estar en la tienda, ya se encontraban con el desayuno frente a ellos. Haruka no dejaba examinar el comportamiento de su amigo con la mirada. Si él no le decía nada, al menos habría una forma de intentar descifrar que pasaba con él.

-¿Haru? – preguntó Makoto con nerviosismo al sentirse observado. El pelinegro no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente mientras al otro se le quería salir el corazón, casi le temblaban las manos. ¿Tengo algo? – No hubo respuesta, sin embargo el desayuno fue algo intranquilo pues Haruka no desistía de su cometido, aunque no logró lo que quería pues su amigo no le reveló que le ocurría.

En la tarde luego de pasarse un largo rato tiempo en la piscina de la Universidad, volvieron al apartamento de Makoto para tomar algo de comida y descansar mientras veían la tv. Haru había dejado de lado el asunto de observar atentamente al otro muchacho, su cometido no estaba rindiendo frutos pero encontraría otra forma de saber que le ocurría, en cambio estaba totalmente concentrado en un programa sobre acuarios de todo Japón, estaba maravillado por poder saber cuánta agua albergaba cada uno de ellos, eran como piscinas gigantes, no despegaba sus ojos de la pantalla mientras el chico Tachibana permanecía a su lado estando sospechosamente callado.

-Haru…Haru-chan…- la voz de Makoto tenía un tinte terriblemente melancólico y triste, el pelinegro no pudo ignorarle y le dirigió la mirada, el muchacho de ojos verdes estaba dormido…hablaba entre sueños – Haru no te vayas…te lo suplico…Haru-chan NO!...NO me dejes, Haru…te quiero, Haruka…- le rodó una lagrima por la mejilla y el instinto natural de Haruka fue tratar de limpiarla, pero el contacto de su mano despertó a Makoto - ¿Haru?

 _Continuará..._

* * *

No voy a poder subir el proximo cap pronto...tengo varios examenes en las próximas semanas y a duras penas tuve tiempo de terminar este pero juro que no lo dejo inconcluso..saludos y gracias por leer. _  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen..._**

* * *

… _le rodó una lágrima por la mejilla y el instinto natural de Haruka fue tratar de limpiarla, pero el contacto de su mano despertó a Makoto - ¿Haru?_

Los ojos de Makoto reflejaron el alivio instantáneo que le supuso ver a su amigo, luego una expresión de pánico se apoderó de él. ¿Por qué Haru le estaba tocando el rostro? ¿Qué pasaba?

\- Estabas hablando en sueños…me preocupé…– le respondió el pelinegro casi que leyendo su mente, eso fue aún peor, Makoto se puso pálido y se tapó el rostro con las manos, luego se sonrojó hasta la punta de las orejas. – ¿ocurre algo malo? ¿Qué soñabas?

No era capaz de responderle, sus mayores deseos y temores se estaban materializando en sus sueños y ahora era imposible de mantenerlos alejados de la realidad. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿La verdad? ¿Mentir, evadir? Era pésimo mintiendo y la verdad era aún peor…

-Soñé con la vez que casi te ahogas cuando éramos pequeños …nunca te lo dije…pero lloré mucho luego de que estabas a salvo, me preocupé demasiado. Volví a sentir todo de nuevo y…

\- Makoto, no me estás diciendo la verdad… - Haru le cortó a la mitad de su respuesta. Makoto se puso terriblemente nervioso, casi al punto de que parecía que comenzaría a llorar.

\- tiempo…-murmuró con la cabeza gacha – Dame tiempo…

\- ¿Tan malo es? – comentó Haru sintiéndose de alguna forma traicionado pues su amigo solo le trataba con evasivas y mentiras.

\- verdaderamente malo.

De alguna forma, Haruka se sintió ofendido pero prefirió volver acomodarse en el sofá, fijar sus ojos en la pantalla mientras continuaba en silencio absoluto. Makoto no resistió la tensión que se sentía en el ambiente en aquel momento y optó por comenzar a preparar la cena mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta que no le permitía casi respirar.

En las semanas siguientes, la situación entre ambos no mejoraba. Al muchacho Tachibana le estaba afectando de sobremanera el no encontrar las palabras para decirle a su mejor amigo lo mucho que su corazón se alegraba con el solo hecho de que él existiera. Se maldecía por sentirse tan cobarde al no ser capaz de afrontar el riesgo que le suponía decir la verdad. Sabía que cosas estaban en juego…

 _¿Pero y si simplemente no pasaba nada?_ Haru era su amigo incondicional, podría tal vez aceptar sus sentimientos sin dejarlo a un lado. Podría no ser correspondido pero al menos estaría más tranquilo. Suspiró con pesadez mientras esperaba en la estación de trenes. Kisumi llegaría en cualquier momento, por lo cual Makoto se impacientaba dado que tenía mucho por hacer y eso incluía terminar de limpiar el apartamento, cocinar el almuerzo para ambos, tal vez salir en la noche a mostrarle la ciudad…

Haru no hacía parte del plan puesto que puso mala cara de inmediato cuando Makoto le contó que Kisumi vendría unos días a Tokyo por una entrevista de trabajo y que no tenía donde quedarse, por lo cual le pidió el favor a Makoto de prestarle el sofá por el tiempo de su estancia a cambio de algunos yenes que no le caerían mal a su bolsillo. El muchacho Tachibana aceptó de inmediato incluso le dijo a Kisumi que no le pagara, pero el chico de cabello rosa se rehusó y de alguna forma intentaría pagarle así fuera invitándolo a comer o pasar el rato los dos juntos en la ciudad.

-¡Makoto! –luego de la llegada del tren un chico de cabello rosa comenzó a llamarlo ruidosamente mientras agitaba el brazo a lo lejos. Se acercó a él corriendo con la maleta en mano para luego pasarle el brazo libre por encima de los hombros lo cual simbolizaba un abrazo, Makoto se tardó unos segundos en responder el abrazo con cierto sentimiento extraño.

-Kisumi, que bueno verte. – se separó y le sonrió – Debemos tomar otro autobús hasta el apartamento, el taxi sale bastante caro de aquí hasta allá.

-Oh, no hay problema – respondió con una encantadora sonrisa - ¿Y Haru-chan?

-Está ocupado con la Universidad – respondió el otro frotándose el cuello tomando conciencia de la mentira que estaba diciendo mientras caminaban hacia la parada de autobús

-No quiso venir ¿verdad? – Kisumi no perdió la sonrisa al decirlo. Sabía muy bien el fastidio que Haru le profesaba a pesar de que él fingía ignorar todo ello por conocer perfectamente el motivo por el cual no lo soportaba. Makoto simplemente asintió con algo de vergüenza.

-Ha de estar cansado con las prácticas de natación….- No terminaba de responder cuando el autobús que los llevaría al apartamento se aparcó en el paradero – quizá vaya a mi apartamento luego y podrás saludarlo.

Cuando estuvieron el apartamento, Kisumi descargó su maleta en la sala y se sintió cómodo de inmediato, la atmosfera con Makoto siempre era tranquila y despreocupada. Sin embargo notaba algo en diferente en él, fruncía el ceño mientras lo observaba de reojo, tenía ojeras y se veía fatigado.

-La universidad es bastante difícil ¿huh?

-Si, bueno hay muchas cosas que memorizar y muchos trabajos que entregar. No me da tiempo de descansar mucho, pero me gusta, me gustan las clases y cada vez me gusta más la idea de enseñar natación de manera profesional. – los ojos del nadador se iluminaron - ¿Cómo lo lleva Hayato? ¿continuó con sus clases?

-Si, va bastante bien, nunca creí que le gustara tanto nadar. – respondió alegremente- Aunque remarca que le gustaría volver a las clases contigo. Ah por cierto, te mandó esto – Kisumi sacó de su maleta un dibujo, eran Makoto y Hayato en la piscina – Espera que seas su entrenador cuando termines de estudiar. Quiere competir en grandes torneos y ser famoso.

Makoto solo pudo recibir casi que atónito el dibujo, su sonrisa parecía congelada en su rostro, el solo había estado con Hayato en el club de natación unas cuantas veces y había logrado inspirarlo de esa forma.

-Bueno y… ¿qué vamos a almorzar? – dijo Kisumi con una gran sonrisa

Pasaron el almuerzo y el resto de la tarde hablando de trivialidades mientras Makoto se paseaba por la casa terminando de organizar lo que había dejado incompleto desde la mañana y su amigo de Iwatobi lo seguía en sus quehaceres. Se acercaba la noche y Kisumi definitivamente quería salir un rato con Makoto, quería conocer algo de la ciudad y pagarle de alguna a forma a su amigo por su hospitalidad.

-Llévame al mejor lugar para cenar del vecindario.

\- ummm…pero yo podría cocinar…

\- ¡Vamos! ¡A comer! Yo invito!

Escogieron un restaurante casero de Yakisoba y Ramen, acompañaron la comida con unas cuantas copas de sake pero Makoto no pasó de la segunda, prefería no tambalearse hasta su casa y tener una noche tranquila en vez de tener que devolver todo lo que había comido en algún callejón. Eran cerca de las 9 pm y las calles estaban solitarias, hacía algo de frío y el viento traía pétalos de sakura de los árboles cercanos.

-Ah….que bien la hemos pasado hoy ¿no te parece? – preguntó Kisumi con las manos dentro de los bolsillos mientras se acercaban al complejo de apartamentos.

-Concuerdo – Makoto le dirigió una breve sonrisa al mirar al horizonte y luego suspirar.

-Ummm…no te había querido preguntar en todo el día, esperaba que bajaras la guardia en algún momento, así fuera con el sake… - su expresión era pensativa – No sé cómo decirlo…¿Cómo van las cosas con Haru?

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabes…las cosas…Haru y tú…aquí en Tokyo… -se rió – ¡vamos, hombre! Sabes de que hablo.

-¿Qué?

-¡Makoto! Despierta. No estás tan ebrio.

-¿Pero de que hablas?

-¡De que te gusta Haru! ¡Caray! – Kisumi se exasperó mientras Makoto no se molestaba en ocultar su asombro - ¿Creías que no se notaba? Bueno, toda la vida lo he sabido. ¿Por qué crees que los molestaba a ustedes dos en la escuela? Obviamente me parecía divertido darles celos a los dos. Caray! – respiró profundo mientras el nadador se quedaba quieto, como soldado al piso – Aunque contigo no funcionaba el intentar darte celos – se rió y le puso la mano en el hombro a su amigo - ¿ya puedes hablar?

-Pero…pero...Kisumi! – apretó los ojos con fuerza mientras el sonrojo le crepitaba hasta las orejas – bueno no…las cosas…no...-siguió caminando para entrar al edificio.- no sé cómo decir…es complicado…

-Explícame – le insistió el chico de cabello rosa con una expresión seria pero amigable de cierta manera. No sabía si podía confiarle su pesar, pero al fin y al cabo era el único que podía por lo menos aliviar la carga tan grande que llevaba y tal vez ayudarlo. Le comentó todo de manera concreta pero sincera, terminando el relato frente a la puerta del apartamento. – Ay Makoto!

Kisumi lo abrazó sin reservas, lo sentimientos que Makoto expresaba eran tan bellamente puros que dudaba que cualquier ser humano con corazón pudiese rechazar el afecto que él podría brindar. Makoto sintió como si las lágrimas fueran a brotar de sus ojos en cualquier momento por lo que pestañeó unas cuantas veces antes de dejar mirar el piso para mirar hacia el frente por encima de Kisumi y allí estaba Haru, soltando la bolsa de comida que traía en la mano. Su expresión solo denotaba confusión, él estaba allí solo porque quería alegrar a Makoto con un poco de su comida favorita hecha en casa a pesar de saber que Kisumi estaría allí y en cambio se encontró con una escena tan poco agradable como esa.

\- Haru – saludó Makoto con agrado al soltar a Kisumi pero el interpelado apretó los puños mientras sacudió la cabeza con fastidio y salió corriendo. - ¡¿Haru?!

* * *

 ** _Hola... ya sé que no tengo perdón por demorarme tanto pero han pasado demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo en mi vida, tenía que equilibrar mil cosas y la presión y el estrés eran insoportables...no me quedaba tiempo ni para estudiar bien...en fin..gracias por seguir la historia. El próximo es el último capitulo, pues espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo...saludos_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Los personajes no me pertenecen..._

* * *

 _\- Haru – saludó Makoto con agrado al soltar a Kisumi pero el interpelado apretó los puños mientras sacudió la cabeza con fastidio y salió corriendo. - ¡¿Haru?!_

-¿pero qué…? – Kisumi se revolvía el cabello viendo la escena – Bueno, ¿y no vas a ir tras él? – Miro a Makoto que estaba quieto como una estatua mirando la bolsa con comida a lo lejos.

\- No entiendo nada…. – frunció el entrecejo al sentirse algo confundido.

-¡Makoto! ¡Ve tras él en este mismo instante! ¡Me lo agradecerás luego!

Makoto comenzó a correr frenéticamente en la dirección por la cual había huido Haru, sus pensamientos no estaban muy claros, solo miraba a todos lados entretanto las luces y las casas se veían como borrones. ¿Qué era lo que había molestado tanto Haru? ¿De verdad Kisumi le fastidiaba tanto?

Luego de correr un par de minutos al tope de su velocidad pudo vislumbrar la camisa de Haru al dar vuelta en la esquina que daba al parque infantil. El muchacho Tachibana comenzó a llamar a Haru el cual seguía corriendo a través del parque como si trata de ignorarlo.

-¡Haru espérame, te lo suplico! – gritó Makoto con el poco de aire que le quedaba, Haru disminuyó su velocidad paulatinamente hasta quedarse inmóvil frente a un árbol de Sakura, dándole la espalda a su mejor amigo. Makoto dejó de correr, aspiró fuertemente el aire y esperó pacientemente a que Haru dijera algo pero los segundos corrían y él no decía nada. –Haru..¿Por qué? – No le respondía - ¿Haru? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué saliste corriendo?

-No es nada.

-¿Nada? –había cierto tono de exasperación en la voz de Makoto. Había algo en todo esto que ponía su paciencia y temple al límite, cosa muy extraña en él. La falta de comunicación definitivamente iba a terminar con su amistad. Cerró los ojos y se revolvió el cabello con ambas manos, la desesperación por hallar calma se notaba en sus gestos algo bruscos y rápidos.

\- Mejor me voy.

-Espera Haru, no te vayas sin darme una explicación…por favor – añadió el por favor al final de la frase para no sonar muy demandante, aunque su tono de voz no ayudaba mucho. Haru se volteó a verlo con una expresión algo devastadora en su rostro, como si algo le doliese y fuese insoportable.

\- ¿Te tengo que dar explicaciones cuando tú no me las das? – Respondió con tono frío y sin emoción – aún no me dices que te pasa. No me dices nada. No entiendo nada. – se cruzó de brazos y se volteó para irse pero Makoto lo sostuvo del brazo y Haruka lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- ¿y si te explico?

\- Me da igual.

\- Haru…- la expresión de Makoto se tornó cálida, como si quisiera sonreír, era increíble cómo había pasado del enojo a algo parecido a la alegría en tan poco tiempo. Él tenía razón, le estaba pidiendo explicaciones a Haru cuando él mismo no le daba ninguna. El pequeño disgusto le recordaba a su infancia, también le recordaba aquella vez en la que Haru fue a Australia con Rin luego de su "pelea", no iba a permitir que nada de esto se repitiera, ya estaba cansado de huir y evadir. Estaba bien arriesgarse y vivir con las consecuencias. - ¿y si…lo decimos al mismo tiempo? – preguntó con cierta reserva.

-niñerías – murmuró Haru tratando de zafarse de Makoto. El futuro entrenador de nado soltó a su amigo, aspiró el aire frio de la noche como si fuese la primera vez que respirara, el aroma suave y conocido de las flores de sakura invadió sus sentidos antes de que el viento comenzara a azotar las ramas llevándose el perfume y los pétalos de las flores consigo.

\- Haruka, lo que te voy a decir…probablemente te va a desagradar y tal vez me des la espalda, no me vuelvas a hablar…pero necesito decírtelo – pausó al sentir el rostro caliente mientras el otro muchacho centraba toda su atención en él – No soy muy bueno hablando sobre estas cosas, de hecho prefiero callarme esto porque siento que…

\- dímelo de una buena vez, Makoto.

\- Ha…Haru...yo te…tú me gustas – se tapó el rostro con las manos, se retractó de decir que lo amaba, tal vez Haruka tendría una reacción de menor aversión si tan solo le decía que le gustaba. – Lo lamento mucho – el pelinegro lo miró intensamente por unos segundos y luego desvió su mirada al horizonte.

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas?

-¿eh?

-No te tienes que disculpar – le replicó Haruka sin mirarlo a los ojos en ningún momento.

\- Este tipo de cosas no deberían pasar. Es obvio que ambos somos hombres…

\- Lo sé. Hay cosas inevitables – Haru miró al cielo mientras continuó hablando – ¿desde cuándo…?

\- No lo sé, Kisumi dice que toda la vida – Makoto intentó reír mientras se frotaba el cuello y el pelinegro rodaba los ojos al oír ese nombre. Luego el silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos, no se atrevían a mirarse a los ojos. – Haru-chan, ¿no estás molesto? ¿No te da asco…? Yo estaba convencido de que esto te iba a molestar. – la voz temblorosa del ojiverde era casi un susurro, Haruka volvió a mirarlo con intensidad, como intentara expresarle algo pero las palabras no llegaban a su boca. El corazón de Makoto latía cada vez más rápido y su ansiedad iba en aumento, mientras el pelinegro se tardaba en responder.

\- No. Eres mi mejor amigo y no te voy a hacer a un lado. – Haru frunció el ceño – pero no estoy seguro de como….como más debería reaccionar – apretó sus puños tratando de afrontar su propia confusión, pues Haruka sentía lo mismo hacia Makoto pero él nunca iba a ser capaz de decírselo. Se sentía como un cobarde por no poder hacer frente a sus propios sentimientos; en realidad nunca había podido hacerlo, ni siquiera con los sentimientos más simples, siempre había sabido que su manera de actuar no era como la de los demás, pero cuanto quisiera que lo fuera en situaciones como esta. Sin embargo, encontraría la manera de hacerle saber lo mucho que en verdad lo quería.

\- está bien, está bien. Es algo difícil de asimilar… – Makoto agitó las manos en frente de sí mismo – No es como si estuviera esperando ser correspondido…solo quería desahogarme…- habló con desaliento, la verdad es que si quería ser correspondido pero no parecía algo posible, no en esta vida. Haruka no pudo ignorar el tono de su voz y su expresión llena de melancolía, quería hacerle saber que si podía ser correspondido pero no sabía cómo. El estatus que tenía ahora su relación le hacía sentir como si no supiera como actuar, como si no conociera a Makoto desde hacía tantos años.

\- la esperanza es lo último que se pierde – musitó supremamente bajo, pero lo suficientemente audible como para que Makoto entendiera.

\- ¿Haru? – Makoto entendió el mensaje de manera perfecta y algo en el rostro de su amigo lo delataba, si, aún no podía perder las esperanzas y Haru parecía corresponder de cierta forma sus sentimientos. Una alegría inmensa se apoderó de él y automáticamente abrazó al pelinegro casi hasta asfixiarlo.

\- Mako…Mako…to…

\- Lo siento, Haru. – lo soltó aún con una gran sonrisa en el rostro a la cual Haruka correspondió con una más disimulada.- ¿Vamos al apartamento? Quiero probar la comida que llevabas en la mano.

\- ummm... pero Kisumi está …

\- ¿no ibas a visitarme de todas formas?

\- yo solo quería llevarte comida, hice demasiada y no quería que se desperdiciara – mintió un poco mientras echaban a andar hacia el apartamento de Makoto – trataré de aguantármelo. – Makoto le respondió con una sonrisa antes de alzar su brazo insinuando pasárselo por los hombros Haru.

-¿Puedo…? – se sonrojó hasta las orejas al preguntarlo.

-mmm…sí. – las mejillas del pelinegro se tintaron suavemente de un tono rosado que Makoto encontraba irresistible al igual que su cercanía, su aroma, su calor. Para el chico Tachibana esta era la recompensa por haber sufrido en silencio. Para él, su mejor amigo constituía su mundo, desde que tenía memoria siempre había estado ahí para él y no concebía su vida sin Nanase Haruka de ninguna manera.

Al llegar al apartamento la puerta estaba entreabierta mientras en el sofá Kisumi yacía dormido, o parecía estarlo. De cualquier manera, la comida que Haru había llevado estaba en la encimera lista para ser compartida. Ese día había sido casi una montaña rusa emocional para Makoto, se sentía agotado y lleno de comida en exceso; se hacía tarde y Haruka aún no se iba, el ojiverde no quería dejarlo ir, temía por su seguridad si se iba tan tarde solo y obviamente quería pasar más tiempo con él .

\- Puedes quedarte. No quiero que vayas solo en la noche…nunca se sabe…

\- No es como si no supiera andar solo.

\- Haru-chan, esto no es Iwatobi. La seguridad es lo primero – le puso la mano en el hombro con una medio sonrisa esbozada- Yo puedo sacar el futón y extenderlo. Tú puedes dormir en la cama.

\- La cama es lo suficientemente grande. –miraba hacia otro lado menos a Makoto mientras comenzaba a quitarse los calcetines.

\- Haru…la cama no es grande. – Muy a su pesar no lo era. Era del tamaño justo para albergar a su propietario.

\- No importa. – se encogió de hombros para luego quitarse la camisa y meterse bajo las sabanas mientras el muchacho Tachibana simplemente estaba petrificado. No es como si no hubieran compartido una cama antes, en campamentos, pijamadas, salidas al campo, cuando la situación lo había requerido esto era muy normal, no era nada del otro mundo pero en el momento actual se sentía ligeramente incómodo, sin embargo él simplemente se quitó la camisa y se recostó a lado de su amigo de toda la vida. Haruka ya tenía los ojos cerrados pero no estaba dormido, se arropó y se volteó dándole la espalda a Makoto.

\- Hasta mañana, Haru-chan – comentó Makoto al apagar la lámpara de la mesa de noche y darle la espalda a su amigo para dormir. Cerró sus ojos en un intento de conciliar el sueño pensando que instantáneamente se quedaría dormido, pero el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo a su lado le daba una sensación de cosquilleo en la piel, por lo que apretó los ojos fuertemente. De manera repentina, sintió a Haru moverse a su lado y luego la piel caliente contra su espalda, soltó un jadeo para que luego un par de brazos lo rodearan; Haruka era más audaz de lo que se permitía mostrar en público pero ahora no había nadie aparte de ellos dos… - Har…

\- shh…quiero dormir – fue lo último que dijo el pelinegro antes de caer un profundo sueño mientras a Makoto le costó bastante dormir esa noche a pesar de todo. Además de las sensaciones inconfesables producidas por la cercanía del otro muchacho, su mente se llenaba de cuestionamientos sobre el futuro, sobre cómo podrían ser las cosas de ahora en adelante, como debían comportarse en público, sobre si algún día le dirían algo a sus familias…La lista de cosas era interminable, puesto que jamás se había puesto a pensar en qué pasaría si realmente era correspondido pero tenía clara una cosa, este no era el comienzo de su historia juntos, era solo una parte más de ella, no sabía si era la más importante pero la atesoraría más que a las otras…

* * *

 _Bueno hasta aquí llegó la historia, muchas gracias por leer, por comentar y por la paciencia que tuvieron con mi lentitud para actualizar. Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, duda, son bien recibidos. Saludos._


End file.
